Me, Myself, and Spy?
by macadoodles
Summary: The cast of So Random and Mackenzie Falls are invited to meet the President's daughter! What will happen on this sightseeing trip? Zora meets the greatest teen spy in the world! Channy...R&R! 1st SWAC fic!
1. Packing and Pranks

**Okay, this is my first SWAC fic, and I know this chapter's pretty short, but I just wanted to see if people liked the idea. So...yeah. Hope you like it! **

**Disclaimer-I DON'T OWN SONNY WITH A CHANCE! I don't own anybody in this fic except for Ripley Grey. -the greatest teen spy in the world!**

**ZORA'S POV - SUNDAY, 8:34 PM**

"Zora, come out of there, Marshall has something important to tell us!" Sonny's bubbly voice was begging me to emerge from my sarcophagus. I pushed open the door.

"Yes?" I said, walking out.

"Okay, kids, are you ready for the trip of a lifetime?" Marshall said, barely able to conceal his excitement.

"We're going to TawniTown?" Tawni cried. "Oh, Marshall, I can't believe it!"

"Don't be silly, we're going to Narnia!" Grady said dreamily. "I can't wait to see Aslan..."

Marshall cut off everyone's outcries. "NO! You're all going to meet the President of these United States."

I swear, by the screams that Sonny and Tawni made, there wasn't a soul in the world that didn't hear us. I wasn't exactly happy about this. My spy instincts have taught me never to trust something immediately.

"What's the catch?" I asked suspiciously.

"Uh, well..." Marshall began. "Mackenzie Falls is coming too." And cue the groans! Oh, well. At least Sonny and Chad'll be happy. I knew past those groans and sad face that Sonny was secretly happy to be heading off to D.C. with the love of her teenage life, Chad Dylan Pooper- oh, sorry, excuse me-Cooper. Everyone seemed to know they were perfect together, except themselves. Marshall continued, "The President's daughter wants to meet the stars of both TV shows! Now, your flight leaves tomorrow at noon and you'll be gone for a week. We've decided to play repeats of So Random until you come back. Any questions?"

Nico raised his hand. "Yes, will we actually have to do activities or talk or hang around the Falls?"

Marshall sighed. "If the paparazzi ever got wind of your shows' feud...you'll have to share a plane, and you'll be sightseeing together."

"What's there to see? People will be busy seeing me!" Tawni said. She's not too bad once you get to know her, but Tawni can seriously be a bit full of herself sometimes. She just can't get over the fact that Demi Lovato was voted Most Beautiful Teen Star over her. Sonny worships Demi, ever since Trey Brothers was exposed as a song-stealing jerk.

"Well, let's get packing!" I hollered, making everyone jump. Ah, I'll never get tired of that. Marshall left, and Sonny began scurrying around like a hyperactive mouse. I don't have much to pack...I need to waste time! I thought for a while, then decided to see how Mackenzie Falls was holding up. Maybe I'd have time to prank Chip Drama-pants while I was at it. I climbed into my vents and clambered around for a bit until I found the set of Mackenzie Falls, where Chad and Chloe were sitting on their fancy Italian leather couch, rehearsing lines.

Perfect, I thought to myself.

"I can't focus," Chad complained. "I can't believe we have to go on a trip with those Randoms," he spat.

"I know riiiiight?" Chloe agreed. You know what I know, Chloe? I know that if you keep saying that on the trip, you'll find my fist in your mouth! "But, Chad, Sonny's coming too."

Chad scoffed. "So?"

"So, this'll give you two a chance to actually do something together!"

"Are you implying that I like Sonny Munroe?" Chad asked. Oh, I just _have_ to hear this.

"Well...yeah. Even Penelope thinks so." Chad stood up suddenly, and walked towards the door.

"I'll talk to you later, Chloe," he snapped. "I'm going home for the night. Gotta pack." Whoa, the heartthrob of America is awfully touchy today, isn't he? Well, a prank ought to make him even crankier. I laughed manically to myself. Slipping out of the vents the first chance I got, I grabbed some balloons from the Prop House and an old, rusted nail. I headed to the parking lot and spotted Chad's sports car. Blowing up the balloons, I slipped one behind each wheel and placed the nail behind one of the tires. I couldn't help myself. I let out an evil, 'MWAHAHAHAHA!' before sprinting behind a nearby bush.

Chad appeared not a second later, getting into his car and backing out. A loud POP! disrupted the night, as did Chad's ARGH! a second later.

I snickered. A week in Washington with the Falls meant a whole lot of pranks. And apparently romance for Sonny. I couldn't wait.

**Please R&R! Thanks for reading, I hope to have the next chapter up soon! **

**~mac =]**


	2. Spy Surprise

**I don't own ANYTHING in this story! except Ripley Grey. other than that, enjoy!**

SONNY'S POV - MONDAY, 9:27 PM

Well, I think the start of this day couldn't have been any worse.

First off, all of us at So Random had gotten up late, because an anonymous person (I'd bet anything it was Devon or Chad) had reset our clocks. Then Grady couldn't find his sock monkey, because Zora had stolen it to see if it would work in her homemade catapult. Needless to say, it did, and I have a bruise on my arm to prove it. Hey, you wouldn't think a sock monkey would leave a mark, but when it was flung from a catapult made by the mad hatter herself, it does leave a very painful, painful mark. Our limo was late and we had a hard time getting through security because Tawni had decided to bring her entire collection of solid gold earrings and Zora had brought her spy equipment. We spent about an hour running around the terminal, trying to find where our private jet was. Eventually, hot-tempered and panting, we showed up. Mackenzie Falls was already there and getting on the plane.

And that's where I am now.

"Sonny, what do you think of this shade of nail polish?" Tawni asked me for the fifth time that day. She had been re-doing her nails ever since she got up that morning. And when we had stopped in Memphis, she had to buy 4 more bottles of polish.

"It's gorgeous, Tawni," I replied, turning of page of Tween Weekly.

"LIES!" she snapped, pulling out a travel bottle of nail polish remover from her purse. "This shade is too sunny for me." I glared at her while she scrubbed the paint off. I had to get shoved in the middle of Zora and Tawni. Lucky, lucky me.

"Hey Randoms, do you mind keeping the drama to a minimum while we're on the plane?" Penelope sneered. "It's not like you're any good at it anyway." The Falls laughed.

Zora retorted, "Penelope, do you mind keeping the humour to a minimum? I don't think the Falls can take it. It's not like you're any good at it anyway." So Random roared with laughter.

"Nice one, Zora," I said, giving her a knuckle-punch. She grinned mischievously back at me.

"Folks, we're going to be landing in D.C. in about 15 minutes, so please, return to your seats and keep your seat belts fastened until we are safely at the gate," the pilot informed us over the intercom.

"What should we do first, guys?" I asked my castmates. "We're not meeting the President until Friday. That leaves 3 days, not including today, to explore D.C."

"What about exploring the White House?" Nico pressed. "I mean, we're staying IN the White House. We might as well explore that."

"Okay," I agreed. "We'll do that today, and leave the rest of D.C. for later."

Zora piped up, "I wanna go to the International Spy Museum! I hear they have self-destructing memos and teach covert ops!"

"Yes, because we desperately need you sneakier and more explosive than you already are," Nico said sarcastically. "Grady and I want to check out the President's kitchen. I bet the chef can make us the most incredible sandwich in the world." Grady rubbed his stomach, imagining what foods lay in store for him.

"I want to go the the National Museum of Natural History," Tawni said. Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at Tawni. "What?" she demanded. "I need to see this 'Hope Diamond' thing!" We all let out sighs of relief. So it wasn't for internal knowledge that Tawni wanted to go to a museum. It was for a necklace. Figures.

We landed safely and exited the plane. There, we were greeted by 3 men in black.

Just like the movie, I thought to myself. I smiled at them. They nodded back.

"You're from Hollywood?" one of the men asked. "So Random and Mackenzie Falls?"

"Yes," we all answered him.

"Sophie is very excited to meet you," he replied. **- I just decided to use President Martinez and Sophie. It's easier than Obama.**

"Well, who wouldn't be?" Chad and Tawni said simultaneously. They are so full of themselves sometimes. Well, Chad wasn't all the time...Tawni was more egoistical than him...what am I thinking? Chad Dylan Cooper only cares for himself.

After we grabbed our baggage, the men escorted us to the limos outside the airport. Mackenzie Falls and So Random had separate limos, thank heavens. We drove and drove and drove, pointing out famous landmarks along the way and drinking the soda that was inside a mini fridge.

"Are we there yet?" Grady groaned. We were tired and hopped up on candy and caffeine. Only Zora remained fully awake, and that was mainly because she had eaten 15 Pixie Sticks and 5 chocolate bars.

"YES!" Zora yelled. We all snapped open our heavy eyelids and pressed our faces to the glass. There, right in front of us, was the White House. It stood gleaming in the darkness of the night, nearly all of the lights were on inside the historic building.

"Yay!" Tawni cried. She stepped out of the limo first, posing for cameras that weren't there. Zora raced out after her, then Nico and Grady, finally me.

The same 3 men escorted us to the door, where we were checked AGAIN for weapons, bombs, etc. Zora had to hand over her spitball gun, but other than that, we were clean.

"Whoa," was said in unison as we looked all around the interior of the White House.

"So many famous and historic antiques," I said, enthralled.

We walked as a group, without the escort of the 3 men, throughout the hallways. As we turned a corner, we encountered someone.

Zora screamed.

**Ooohh, cliffhanger! I'm evil XD please review! **

**~mac**


	3. The Great Ripley Grey

**kay, I don't own anything! And I've never been inside the White House. So any information here about the INSIDE is entirely made up. Some of it may be correct, I have no idea. And Cory (from That's So Raven) is NOT in the White House. There's a random chef. Still...enjoy! **

_We walked as a group, without the escort of the 3 men, throughout the hallways. As we turned a corner, we encountered someone._

_Zora screamed._

**SONNY'S POV**

"Oh my gosh!" she cried. Zora ran and hugged a girl completely dressed in black, except for vintage orange sneakers. The girl's eyes were a vivid green, and her black hair blended in so well with the shadows it was difficult to tell how long her hair was. The mysterious girl grinned at us, stepping out of the darkness. I noticed her hair was in a tight ponytail. Zora released her tight hold on the...person.

The girl spoke. "As much as I enjoy your dumbfounded looks, allow me to introduce myself. Throughout the world, I am known as Ripley Grey. 'Course, that's not my real name, but-"

"She's the greatest teen spy in the whole entire universe!" Zora screamed. Everyone except Ripley jumped. She seemed quite bored with the situation, to be honest.

"Come on, I better show you to your rooms," Ripley said. She motioned for us to follow her. Her walk was almost catlike, slinking through the hallways with a grace I'm sure Zora wouldn't be able to master. Grady, Trevor, and Devon were staring, glass-eyed, at Ripley. We stopped in a hallway with only four doors, two on each side. "Okay, two rooms for So Random and two rooms for Mackenzie Falls," Ripley told us. "No, Chad, you don't get your own room." She held up her hand before Chad could even open his mouth. He looked dumbstruck.

"How'd you know I was going to say that?" asked Chad. She smiled again, an odd smile at that. Ripley waited a moment before answering. "Intuition." Both casts were in awe. "Now, it's been fun, and I'm sure I'll run into you guys some time later, but I gotta go and take care of business. You'll meet Butterfly on Friday, I'm sure you already know that."

"Butterfly?" Trevor asked.

"Code name for America's Angel," Ripley replied. "You might meet her earlier though, she likes to run around the White House. Her daddy's in Brazil for the week. And if you repeat this information, I'm afraid I'll have to wipe your memories." Chad blanched. In his defense, he wasn't the only one. Only Zora and Devon were still in awe of the spy. "See ya!" Ripley waved and left.

"Well, we better check out our rooms," I said, trying to get rid of the awkward moment that followed Ripley's departure.

Nico and Grady practically sprinted into their shared room, while Tawni, Zora and I walked slowly, talking in every aspect of the suite. We had a Jacuzzi, two bathrooms, a Wii, iHome, and three king-sized beds, which were in three separate bedrooms. I didn't have to share a bed or a room with Tawni or Zora! I heard car screeching in the room next to us and assumed Grady and Nico were testing out their Wii.

"Wow," Tawni cried. "I feel like a princess!"

"I'll see you guys in the morning," I called to Zora and Tawni. "I'm hitting the hay."

"Ew. There's hay in your bedroom? I'd hate to sleep on that," Tawni said, scoffing. I rolled my eyes. It was going to be a long three days.

**ZORA'S POV**

"Well, I don't know about you, but I'm doing an all-nighter! How about it?" I asked Tawni. Sonny was already asleep, judging by the snores that were coming from her bedroom.

"Ew, no way Zor. I do NOT want bags under my eyes. It makes me look old," Tawni huffed.

"Fine. I'm going out to explore," I told her.

"No need to tell me twice," she replied, turning her attention onto her toes. "My piggys need painting." I rolled my eyes in perfect imitation of what Sonny did ten minutes ago. I left our suite and knocked on Nico and Grady's door.

"HEY! Do either of you two lazybones want to explore the White House with me?" I yelled. The car sounds stopped immediately, and both of the so-called "lazybones" were out in a flash.

"Just show us the way to the kitchen," Nico sputtered. I raised my eyebrows.

"Excuse me?"

"Sorry. _Please_ show us the way to our heaven." I sighed and walked down the hallway, Nico and Grady hot on my trail. After about fifteen minutes of walking aimlessly, I stopped.

"WOULD YOU TWO STOP BREATHING DOWN MY NECK!" I roared. Suddenly, Ripley appeared.

"Zora. I thought I heard your dulcet tones," she said brightly. _**A/N yepp, that's a HP reference...OOTP**_. "What can I do for you?"

"Can you please, please show us to your kitchen?" Grady begged her.

"Sure. There's an elevator down the hall, take it to floor number three. That's the kitchen."

"The kitchen has it's own FLOOR?" Nico said incredulously. He and Grady hightailed it in the direction Ripley had pointed out.

"Now...what can I do for young Zora Fallon Lancaster?" Ripley grinned.

I was shocked. "How-how do you know my middle name?" I hissed. She was my role model, but I didn't want her posting my middle name on her blog or something. Wait, she's a spy, she doesn't have a blog! But if she told someone...I bet it would be a headliner for Tween Weekly.

"I'm a spy, remember? Anyways, is there anything I can help you with?"

I thought about it for a minute. "Yeah. Yeah, there is. Can you help me prank Mackenzie Falls?"

"Sounds like fun. I'm done for the night and currently free. Let's do it." We ran back to the suites. Outside Chad, Trevor, and Devon's shared room, a thought hit me.

"And Ripley? Can I ask you something?" I said.

"Didn't really give me a choice there, but you can ask me something else," she replied.

"Chad and Sonny. They-"

"I know they like each other Zora. Grady's got a crush on Chloe and wants Chad and Sonny to date so he doesn't have to feel all weird about going out with Chloe. Devon's got his eyes on me, yes, I saw that, and Tawni likes Trevor...it's all so complicated. But trust me, if Chad and Sonny were together it'd make everyone's lives so much easier. Oh, and I know you think you and Devon as friends would be a great mastermind team. Trust me, it'd be chaos."

"Excellent," I said, in my most evil genius-y voice. "And you know way too much," I whispered.

"It's a gift and a curse. So, what's the plan here?"

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.

**CHAD'S POV**

Devon and Trevor were already asleep in their separate bedrooms. I, on the other hand, had just finished washing my beautiful blonde hair and decided to watch a couple of movies. As I was exiting my bathroom, a wave of slime washed over my head. I screamed. Like. A. Girl. I can't help the fact I have a naturally girlish scream! I ran to Devon and Trevor's rooms only to find them covered in bologna, cheese, and whipped cream.

"ZORA!" we yelled. In response, we got maniac laughter echoing from the vents. Of course. Sonny was okay, but the rest of the Randoms got on my nerves, the smallest one dancing on my last nerve half the time. I had to wash my hair. Again.

_I don't think I'll be able to make it through the week_, I thought, as I laid on my king-sized bed. _Calls for one thing. Payback._

**A/N review please? Check out my oneshot "Unbelievable" if you have the time. Any HP fans out there who support Lily/Snape...I've got a songfic on them. Thanks a whole bunch. You all get virtual cookies! **

**~mac**


	4. A Monumental Revelation

**Hey! Sorry it took a while, but I was updating Truth or Dare. Anyways, all the information I found online, and from my best friend's experience at D.C., and I put it in my OWN words. **

**I don't own ANYTHING! I just own Ripley Grey and now, Maya. PM me if you want to use them! I don't own Lion King or Peter Pan. There's an Alice in Wonderland quote because I love that book and movie! I don't own AiW either...sorry about my paranoia. I am as mad as a hatter, you see.**

**SONNY'S POV**

"HEY! WAKE UP SO RANDOM AND MACKENZIE FALLS!" a voice I had never heard before screamed in the hallway. "It's my job to take you guys sightseeing so rise and shine!" I groaned, checking the clock. It was five AM.

"Why are we up so early?" I heard Tawni whine loudly in the other room.

"Because we've got a lot of places to see, not a lot of time to see them let's MOVE!" the girl yelled. I rolled out of bed and got dressed, brushed my teeth, and ate a bagel. Not surprisingly, I was the first one out. The girl who had been screaming looked a bit older than us, and she was wearing a gray and red polo shirt, which clashed horribly with her blonde hair.

"Hello," she said. "I'm Maya, your tour guide." I shook her hand. We waited until both casts were all in the hallway, rubbing their eyes and yawning.  
"Everybody here? Good," Maya said without waiting for an answer. "Let's go!" She led us down to what I presume was the "garage" of the White House. It was something like a garage, except it was filled with limos and Secret Service trucks. Maya showed us a small bus that we would be riding on. "Okay, so Mr. Condor called me yesterday, and he told me that to promote the idea that your shows absolutely love each other-" There was group scowling at this. Maya frowned but continued, "You will each be paired with someone from the other show. You've got to stay with your assigned buddy while we sightsee, and if you ditch them, I shall know."

"How...?" Trevor asked.

Maya ignored him. "Zora and Devon, Trevor and Tawni, Chloe and Grady, Penelope and Nico-" I knew what was coming before it happened. "-Sonny and Chad." I looked over at the teen heartthrob to see what he thought of our partnership. He flipped his gorgeous, blonde hair and winked the blue eyes I so often got lost in at me...wait, what am I thinking? That's Chad Dylan Pooper, you can't fall for him! I scolded myself. I glanced again at him. Luckily, he didn't see me this time, and had his hands in his pockets, whistling a familiar tune.

**CHAD'S POV**

She keeps glancing over at me. I know she likes me. I mean, who can resist the power of the great Chad Dylan Cooper? Well, she can. Every time I try to flirt with her, she says something "insulting." I winked at her, and she blushed a tomato red. I whistled "Can You Feel the Love Tonight?" from the Lion King, my favourite Disney movie. Those big brown eyes of hers are curious, her soft hair, her...wait. Am I falling for a Random? _No way,_ I reassured myself. She's just...different than the others. Sonny Munroe. Sonny Cooper...stop thinking Chad! You wouldn't get married to a Random, let alone her! She'd never marry you! She says she hates me, that she can't stand to be in the same room as me. What did I do wrong? ...Allison Cooper...

"Everybody! Onto the bus!" that annoying guide cried. Oh look, Sonny's sitting across from me. Okay, don't get nervous...why would I get nervous? I'm Chad Dylan Cooper, the greatest actor of our generation! I don't get nervous! Then why are my palms all sweaty...?

"Chad? Are you okay?" Sonny asked, a small note of concern in her voice.

"I'm fine, thanks for asking," I snapped back. Oh no, what did I do? She looks hurt.

"Fine." Oh, I know where this is going.

"Fine," I replied smoothly.

"Good."

"Good!"

"Are we good here?"

"Oh, we are so good!" she finished, turning her head to stare out the window, like Juliet looking longingly for Romeo. I sighed.

"Okay everyone, first stop on our tour is the Lincoln Memorial! This memorial, dedicated to our 16th president, Abraham Lincoln-"

"No, really? I thought it was dedicated to Roosevelt," I muttered. Sonny heard me, and I thought I saw the sides of her mouth twitch, as if to give me a smile. But then it disappeared.

"This massive sculpture gazes eastward, towards the Reflecting Pool. The statue is nearly 20 feet tall! Now, we're stopping, so everybody can walk around this monument, the Reflecting Pool, and the World War II Memorial. We'll meet you at the World War II Memorial in half an hour, okay?"

_Wow, Zora might just be in the running for most annoying person on earth, _I thought dully. The doors to our bus opened, and both casts stampeded out. There it was. Old Honest Abe sitting on his marble throne, looking out over this great nation. I had to admit, it was pretty amazing. I wonder if they could get a Chad Dylan Cooper memorial out here...hey, where's Sonny? I looked around frantically for my buddy.

"Chad? Looking for me?" I whirled around and found myself in a staring competition with Mrs. Sonny Coop-Munroe. She had her arms folded, but the wind was blowing her hair, and she looked absolutely stunning. What was wrong with me? I made a mental note to talk to Trevor and Chloe later about what I felt towards Sonny. They were my two best friends on Mac Falls. Penelope was too obsessed with me, and Devon never really paid attention to what I said.

"Well, I was just thinking...that we should really get up to the monument," I stuttered. Sonny gave me a weird look, but took my hand and practically dragged me up to Lincoln's marble statue.

"Here, Chad, can you take my picture?" asked Sonny. I took the camera and snapped several shots of Sonny at the foot of the sculpture and at the top of the stairs, so it looked as if she was as tall as the Washington Monument. "Thanks."

"No problem," I said. She really wasn't so bad when she wasn't with her castmates. I think they're a bad influence on her. Especially Tawni and Zora. Nico and Grady were like big brothers...if I dated Sonny, they would skin me alive. If I dated Sonny. Like that was going to happen.

Sonny took my hand _again _and ran the whole length of the Reflecting Pool to the World War II Monument, where most of our castmates stood waiting. None of them seemed to be enjoying the trip, except Grady, Chloe, Devon, and Nico. Tawni was posing for a picture in front of the circular fountain as Zora snapped her picture. An old lady passed Sonny and I and told us, "Why, don't you two make a cute couple!"

"Friends! Just friends!" I cried out, my voice shrill.

"Friends? Are we even that close?" Sonny quipped. She wrenched her hand away from mine and stalked off towards Tawni and Zora. _GIRLS! _I screamed in my head.

**SONNY'S POV**

_BOYS! _I yelled at Chad in my thoughts.

Why did he have to be so immature sometimes? Really, why couldn't he just have pushed off that lady's remark as nothing, instead of shrieking out like that? And did he really mean what he said about us being "friends?"

"Of course not," Tawni told me, when I explained about what had happened, and my thoughts. We were back on the bus, hurtling towards the Jefferson Memorial. I was sitting next to Tawni. Chad was at the front of the bus, we were at the back. "Chad hates everybody on So Random, and I'm sorry to say that includes you too Sonny." I sighed. What did I have to do to get Chad to stop fighting with me? I wanted to have him as a boyfriend...no! I wanted to have him as a friend. That's all. "Are you okay, Sonny?" Tawni sounded concerned for the first time in her life.

"I guess so," I muttered.

"I think she's sick!" Zora piped up from the seat in front of us. She turned around and stared at me. "I think you're lovesick." Tawni began laughing like a hyena.

"Sonny? L-l-lovesick?" she gasped. "No way."

"Yes way!" Zora argued. "She's falling hard for Chad!" Tawni was silenced almost immediately.

"Sonny, this isn't true, is it?" she asked uncertainly.

"No, it not," I croaked, staring at my shoes while I said this.

"It is true!" Tawni covered her mouth.

"We're at the Jefferson Memorial! You have fifteen minutes at this one, and then we break for brunch, okay?" Maya's cheery voice echoed around the bus.

"I think she's more sunny than Sonny," Nico whispered to Grady. Grady nodded in response. I rolled my eyes. I wasn't _that _sunny, but I tended to live up to my name most of the time. I walked around Jefferson's memorial, my hands in my pockets. I just had a lot on my mind, I wasn't really interested in anything right now. I sat on a bench, staring at a forlorn lily in the ground. Chad came over, and handed me a small flower.

"Hey," he said. "You okay, trouble?"

"Yeah," I said softly. He sat down next to me, and took my hand for the first time.

"You're not okay. What seems to be the problem? Explain yourself," he commanded, but in a sarcastic sort of way.

"'I'm afraid I can't explain myself, sir, because I am not myself, you see,'" I confessed, giggling.

"Hey! That's Alice in Wonderland!" Chad responded. I raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah. How'd you know? I thought the Great Chad Dylan Cooper didn't read books," I teased him.

He shrugged. "It's the only book I've ever read. My mom used to read that and Peter Pan to me when I was a kid. I really liked the Lion King better though." I laughed. A superstar admitting he likes Disney at 16? It was fun to listen to him. We chatted for a bit until Maya called us back to the bus. We got on, sitting across from each other, talking absentmindedly. Maya started up the bus and began to drive us to a restaurant.

"Hey, you never told me. What was wrong earlier?" Chad questioned. Oh no, what was I supposed to say? That the problem was him? That he got on my nerves but I really liked him anyways? That's it, just admit it to yourself Sonny Munroe. You like Chad Dylan Cooper, and there's nothing you can do about it.

"Nothing's wrong now," I answered.


	5. Toppings Galore!

**Hi! How's everybody out there reading? Sorry it took me so long, I've been really really busy lately...I have three stories going now that need updating. (technically four, but I sort of temporarily abandoned one...) but here's the new chapter! Hope you like it! **

**I OWN NOTHING! Except Ripley, Maya, and Katy. And Toppings Galore! doesn't actually exist. At least, I don't think it does...**

**CHAD'S POV - TUESDAY, 11:23 AM**

I was worried about my Sonshine. That's my new nickname for her. I haven't said it out loud yet, but she'll always be my Sonshine in my mind. She seemed distracted. I talked to her, but her answers seemed empty, like they held no meaning at all. I saw in her big, brown eyes that she was having some sort of internal battle. I wish I could help, though I didn't know how.

"Sonny? Is something wrong?" I asked for the third time.

She sighed. "No, Chad. I'm just deep in thought," she responded. I wondered what -or more specifically, who- was occupying my Sonshine's mind that she could barely talk to me. Before, she had been pretty chatty, but now, she's as silent as Zora in the vents. I will never understand women.

"Okay, we're almost to the pizza parlor! I had it rented out for a couple of hours, so no fans will burst in while we're eating!" The blonde tour guide said cheerfully. I forget her name. Maggie? Mara? May? Wait, I was close. Maya. She was sunny alright, but in an annoying way, not cute like Alison Munroe. Stupid cute.

"Oh, I love pizza!" Sonny said suddenly. "What do you put on top of yours, Chad?" she asked me.

"Um, sausage and pepperoni...you?" I said awkwardly. Why was she the only person capable to turn my insides to jelly when I talked to her?

"I love pineapple and ham," she replied dreamily. Nico, who was sitting behind her, peeked over the seat.

"Sonny! Who puts pineapple on pizza! That just ruins it!" he cried. Grady appeared too, nodding.

"Um, have you guys ever even HAD pineapple on pizza?" Sonny said. Looks of shame crossed their faces for a split second. The twin tornadoes shook their heads.

"We're here!" Maya yammered. This girl was seriously giving me a headache. Zora bounded off the bus, followed by her castmates, then me, then my fellow Falls. We had arrived in front of a small parlor called Toppings Galore!

So Random practically stampeded into the restaurant. I followed, immediately sitting at a table with

Sonny. Chloe raised her eyebrows, while Devon winked at me. Was I really that obvious? Sonny gave me a small smile, and a dirty blonde waitress came to our table, handing out menus. She seemed around our age, with bright blue eyes.

"Hi, my name's Katy, I'll be your waitress today. What do you want to drink?" she rattled off. We ordered, and when Katy disappeared, an awkward silence overcame our table. I looked around and noticed Nico and Trevor laughing about something at their table, and Tawni and Penelope with big grins on their faces. What do I say?

**SONNY'S POV**

Why was Chad sitting at a table with me? What was I supposed to say? Act like you're talking to Grady and Nico, I told myself. It's not really that different.

"So, um, Chad-" I started.

"Yeah?" he interrupted me, staring at me with that piercing blue gaze. I lost my train of thought.

"Um..." I tried again, trying to come up with something witty to say. "Nice weather today, right?" No! I went back to the old weather standby. Weather. There's nothing less cool than the WEATHER.

"Yeah...it's, uh, great," Chad muttered, staring at the checkered tablecloth. "So, what do you want to see in Washington?"

"Oh, nothing, I'll just probably tag along with the rest of my friends," I said, twisting my bracelet nervously. I hate Chad for making me act this way.

"Do you want to do something with me later?" Chad blurted. I looked up. Did he really just say that? There was no way. Was there?

Suddenly Katy was back with our drinks. "Are you ready to order?" she asked us.

"A large pineapple and ham pizza please," Chad said before I could open my mouth. I gaped at him. He just ordered my favourite pizza. I wished he would stop doing things so sweet to me! I wish I could stop falling for him. I wish...

**CHAD'S POV**

Well, I think that really surprised her. I wanted to impress her, make her happy. And I kind of wanted to try this pizza that she kept going on about.

Again, there was that awkward silence. I had to come up with something to say. Um...

"So, how about it?" I said.

"About...what?" she replied, not looking me in the eyes. Well, she was the only girl I knew to resist the charm of Chad Dylan Cooper. Maybe she wasn't resisting anymore...

"About hanging out with me later. Do you want to see a movie, or a play, or something?" Okay, Chad, stop rambling. You sound like the Mad Hatter.

"Um, sure," she said uncertainly. Then she perked up. "Yeah. I'd like that." She gave me a genuine smile. Our pizza arrived, and I ended up liking pineapple. What are the odds. Well, Sonny could make me like anything, probably. Who could turn down big brown eyes? Maya paid for all of our pizzas, and we were rushed out the door.

"Just a few more monuments, and you're free for the day!" she squealed. I couldn't wait. The sooner we were done with this tour, the sooner I got to spend time with my Sonshine.

**I had major writer's block with this chapter for some reason...please review! Oh, and pineapple and ham pizza is MY personal favourite. Really, if you haven't tried it, it's THE BEST! **

**~mac! **


	6. Realization

**Heya! I'm STILL ALIVE, can you believe it? Here's the next chapter, I own nothing, oh, and I've had MAJOR writer's block lately for this story. I'm trying to update as soon as I can, and I'm sorry if I'm not as frequent as before. THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! :) **

**Nico's POV**

Something was fishy. And I'm not talking about the anchovies that were in my pizza. Which, by the way, were disgusting! I don't know what Grady was thinking, ordering anchovies...what was I thinking about again? Oh! Something fishy...between Sonny and Chad! I was just starting to notice it now, how Sonny's cheeks flushed whenever Chad winked at her, how the anger was just a way to mask the strong feelings she had for him. Whoa. I'm thinking deep. I need to start thinking simpler again. Nico is thirsty. Grady is laughing. Zora scares me. I need something to drink...oh! Grady gave me his soda.

"Thanks buddy," I told him. Ah, simple life. How can Zora stand having such a big brain? Annoying little mischievious girl...

**Zora's POV**

Oh great. Sonny's falling for Chad! I mean, it's okay that Chad likes Sonny, but I kind of missed the Sonny that would insult him, punch him, ignore him, throw food at him, trick him...that Sonny. She was awesome! We were back on the bus cruising towards out last museum for the day. The Air and Space.

"So, Sonny, want to come watch an IMAX movie with me?" I asked, turning back in my seat to talk to my brown-haired companion.

"Sorry Zor, I promised Tawni I would see the Wright Brothers exhibit with her," she said, giving me a sympathetic look. "But I'm sure Chad would be happy to go with you!"

I looked over at the mentioned jerk-throb, and he glared at me. I scowled.

"Fat chance," I gritted through my teeth. Sonny sighed, and glanced at Chad quickly, who winked at her. Ugh. Would I have to deal with those two flirting the entire time we were in D.C.? I mean, back home I could avoid it in my vents. But here, I think I'll have to get a blindfold and a seeing-eye dog.

We arrived with Maya spurting out information that I was barely paying attention to. I exited the bus after Chad and his friend Devon, and ran up the steps on my own. The museum itself was huge. Rockets and airplanes were littered about the floor. Some girls rushed up to us, begging us for autographs. Tawni pulled out her pink pen and began to sign. I ditched the fangirls and decided to follow Chad and Sonny. Since Tawni was busy signing, Sonny was walking with Chad.

"So, do you like any movies that are out now?" Chad asked her. I stayed a good distance behind, but so I could still hear them.

"I really like TwiDark, but I've already seen the first three and can't wait for the last one! It's in two parts, which I'm kinda ticked about, but I think that Edwin and Belle are the best, and-"

I tuned out after that. I'm a Perry Cotter fan, and I really hate TwiDark. Suddenly I felt someone grab my arm and cover my mouth. The person twirled me around so I could see them and I sighed once I realized it was Ripley. She moved her gloved hand from my mouth, but still kept a tight grip on my wrist.

"Enjoying ourselves, are we?" I asked her sarcastically. She smirked.

"I have nothing else better to do. I may be an awesome spy, but sometimes they think something's too dangerous for me. I wanted to go to Brazil with the others, but I'm a child, blah blah blah, can't fight, blah blah blah. Well, let's see what's gonna be in their breakfast tomorrow," Ripley said, beginning to plot. I smiled.

"I haven't been doing much, just watching Chad and Sonny. Do you know what's up with them-wait. Have you been following us this entire time?" I exploded.

"Yep. Told ya I was bored," Ripley said, without a note of emotion in her voice. Scowling, I raised my arm to hit her but before I could, Ripley told me a shocking fact. "Chad asked Sonny to a movie."

"WHAT?" I whispered as loudly as I could without being heard. I couldn't believe it!

**Sonny's POV**

I'm having so much fun with Chad! He's actually kind of easy to talk to, and likes most of the things I do. It's like talking to Nico and Grady, not that hard. I can see he just barely listens to me when I talk about TwiDark, but I do tend to ramble on about it like the fangirl I am. And Chad's pretty nice when he doesn't have his cast around him. He's such a jerk when his castmates insult us.

"Sonny, check this out! It's Amelia Earhart's plane!" Chad calls me over to where he's standing in front of a red airplane. I don't want to be falling for him, but I think Chad would make a could friend. We could be friends, right? Speaking of friends...

"Cool Chad, but I gotta meet up with Tawni. See you later!" I told him. I have to go meet Tawni at the Wright Brothers. Hopefully Chad wasn't lying about our movie thing. It's not a date. Just a friendly meeting. Not a date. Just keep telling yourself that Sonny.

Not a date, not a date...

**Chad's POV**

The minute her back is turned, I jump up and punch the air. I can see it in her eyes. She's falling for me. She doesn't want to, but like all the other girls, she will. Just gotta take it slow for now.

First things first. What movie or play or musical do I take her to? She kept going on about TwiDark, but I don't want to see that. I get enough of that from Chloe and Penelope. Some girls ran up to me for my autograph. Hey, perfect timing.

"So, what movies or musicals do you girls like?" I asked them, while signing their purses, notebooks, hats, anything they had, basically.

Half of them fainted since I was talking to them, but one bold girl said, "Rocky Horror. Or Wicked. Or Phantom of the Opera..."

I thought about it for a while. I knew a couple of musicals, but I needed one that would make her laugh, not cry. Something that she would like, but still hold onto me for. I realized what I needed.

"Thanks girls bye!"

**I know, lame filler chapter, but the next one will be what musical Chad's taking Sonny to! and the aftermath..**

**~mac!**


End file.
